Leedsichthys
|-|Leedsichthys= Information Leedsichthys (Leeds' fish) is a genus of Pachycormid fish that ate plankton by filter feeding, much like whale sharks and many types of whales, but in Dinosaur Simulator, their diet is fish, like all other aquatic 'dinosaurs' in the game. It is a massive fish that lived in the oceans of the Middle Jurassic. Despite having a strong skull, it attacks is very low when compared to less health titans like the Pliosaurus and Mosasaurus. It's the best aquatic creature to DNA farm along with the Shastasaurus. Appearance The Leedsichthys(leed-sick-thees) or Leed is a large light grey-colored fish with a light yellow underbelly and black eyes. It also has light yellow spots on its body and a ring around its eye. It resembles a shark with pectoral fins and is missing a central dorsal fin, instead of having a smaller dorsal fin further down the body. Real Life Leedsichthys problematicus is a giant member of the Pachycormidae, an extinct group of Mesozoic ray-finned fishes that lived in Europe and South America during the Middle Jurassic period. The first remains of Leedsichthys were identified in the nineteenth century. Especially important were the finds by the British collector Alfred Nicholson Leeds, after whom the genus was named "Leeds' fish" in 1889. As the vertebrae are among the parts that have not been preserved, it is hard to determine the total body length. Estimates have varied wildly. At the beginning of the twentieth century a length of nine meters (thirty feet) was seen as plausible, but by its end Leedsichthys was sometimes claimed to have been over thirty meters (hundred feet) long. Recent research has lowered this to about sixteen meters (fifty feet) for the largest individuals. Strategy Strategies for the Leedsichthys: * Always scan, always. Especially when you are a baby. * This creature has lots of HP (5088 at elder), this means you will be able to absorb high amounts of damage, especially when you are an adult. But you can't swim fast, which means if your opponent is faster (which they usually are) than you they will have an advantage. * Always be on the move, your hunger bar is pretty big even when you are a baby. * Don't bother with packs, almost all of them are on land. But joining an underwater pack is recommended. * If you are desperate or just want to have some fun, sneak upon a fully terrestrial player (your slowness will hide you) when they are drinking water above a deep zone, grab them, pull them deep underwater and attack them. They will most likely be too surprised to properly respond. Using this on a semi-aquatic player will result in losing alot of health. * Avoid PvP if you are inexperienced, you can't deal much damage, but you will still be a big threat if you are an elder (dealing 122 damage) * Do not approach (or hide from, if possible) anything big and/or KOS (Kill On Sight) when you are a baby or junevile, they will easily outspeed you. * Don't swim near the surface in winter, if it freezes when you are at the surface you will be stranded above it and will surely die, if you don't immediately go to the main menu and wait until the ice thaws. * This build is not meant to be a KOSer. Don't look for fights. * Stay away from shallow water. You can get trapped in very shallow water if the water starts to get lower. If drying doesn't kill you, there will be alot of hungry terrestrial players that would love to have some prehistoric seafood. * Do not engage in combat with terrestrial players if they are aware of your presence. They can easily harm you when you try to turn around by biting at your tail. * If you are going to hunt (which is NOT recommended), sneak under them, then rush upwards and start biting them. Surprise factor always saves the day, especially when you are a giant fish popping out of nowhere. Trivia * Leedsichthys is the second biggest fish of all time (Carcharocles being the first), it dwarfed today's whale shark. * The third largest Aquatic creature featured in Dinosaur simulator, compared to the Carcharocles Megalodon and Shastasaurus. * Leedsichthys is known to have 40,000 tiny teeth you cannot see. They're possibly used to feed on plankton. |-|Classic Leedsichthys= 263x263px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost=Robux (Gamepass) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=400 2400 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen = N/A |moistness = TBA |desc=TBA |height=25 FT |length=48 FT |weight=0 LBS }} Appearance The Leedsichthys or Leed is a colossal-sized cream-colored fish with a red mouth and black eyes. It resembles a shark with pectoral fins and is missing a central dorsal fin, instead having a smaller dorsal fin further down the body. Trivia * Due to its blocky and old model it is very hard to move around. |-|Krill Vacuum Leedsichthys= Information Krill Vaccuum Leedsichthys' name is a reference to the feeding methods of modern day whales, inhaling large clouds of krill floating in the water. It has a small buff with a +3 in speed. Appearance It's light blue with a tan-yellow underbelly, with grayish-brown fins, and black gills. It also has a very slim body, with little tan yellow spots around its body. Its mouth is pink in color with a yellow ring around each black eye. |-|Island Mimic Leedsichthys= Information The Island Mimic Leedsichthys is a skin with a shape similar to that of the Krill Vacuum Leedsichthys, the other Leedsichthys skin with the speed buff. It doesn't get any buffs. It's sometimes used just to show off looks, as it is a cool skin even though it lacks animations. Appearance It looks like that of an island as suggested by its name. Its green land and brown with an underbelly layer of gray rocks, likely representing the grass and earth/ground. There is a small tree growing on the lower half of its back, with small gray rocks on its head. Its dorsal fin is increased in size, like a rock covered in grass. There are also small green vines crawling down the end of its body. Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Bony fish Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Pachycormids Category:Creatures Category:Missing Stats Category:Remodel coming soon